


Tangled (Destiel)

by thehallmonsters



Category: Supernatural, tangled - Fandom
Genre: Flynn Rider!Dean, M/M, Rapunzel!Castiel, THIS RIGHT HERE, Tangled AU, do i care?, how can I make Disney gay, i have every intention of finishing this though, i have horrible writers block and this shit just pops into my head, i literally just thought, im so fucking sorry, it's probably already been done, nope - Freeform, this is just pure Disney gay shipping and I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehallmonsters/pseuds/thehallmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been locked in a tower for 18 years. When dashing Dean Winchester comes to this tower, Castiel gets to live his dream of seeing the floating lights. But his over protective "mother" wants to keep him and his magical hair far from the real world. </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>My one year old sister really likes Tangled so I made it super gay and put Cas and Dean into the movie. It's just a really Destiel-ish interpretation of a movie I've seen about 7926272 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tangled AU with Cas as Rapunzel and Dean as Flynn. This shit is what happens when you get writers block and spend time with small children.

Once upon a time, there was a flower. A flower bloomed from a single drop of sunlight. This golden flower had healing abilities. So, when Mother Naomi found it, she used it for her own glory and youth, singing a special song. Naomi refused to share the healing flower's gift with anyone.

Meanwhile, a kingdom was born. The queen was to have a child. And she got sick. Really sick. It was a time to look for miracles, or in this case, a magic golden flower. The palace guards found the flower and brought it to the queen. It healed her instantly and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. This boy had golden hair and bright blue eyes, brighter than any crystal. They king and queen named him Castiel. They released a floating lantern in honor of his birth and all was well. But it couldn't stay like that for long. 

Naomi wanted to be young and beautiful so she snuck into the palace to steal a lock of Castiel's hair but when she snipped it, the hair turned raven black and lost it's power. She stole the child and went to a tower deep in the woods where nobody could find them. She had her flower and this time, nobody was going to take him. 

So, the king and queen released floating lanterns every year on their son's birthday, in hope that the Lost Prince would one day return home. 

••••••••••••••••

"Come on Pascal, lets play another few rounds. Best 23 out of 55?" Pascal, the chameleon, pointed his tail at the ground far below the tower. Castiel nodded and scooped her up. "Uh uh. I like it in here and so do you. We've got chores anyways."

So Castiel followed the same tedious routine. Sweep, mop, dust. He often got bored up in his tower so he played games and read. Oh, did he love reading. The knowledge from the outside world was amazing. Mother never let him read much though. He spent all morning running about the tower, wondering when the excitement in his life would begin.

•••••••••

Dean crawled along the palace roof. He took a deep breath. Today was the day. He was going to steal the Prince's crown. It was worth a fortune. "I could get used to a view like this. Can you imagine me in a castle boys?" Dean smirked. "We do this job and you can have your own castle Winchester." The twin brothers, Crowley and Lucifer, hoisted him down a hole on a rope. He was to snatch the crown and they would run for it. He got down to the crown and a guard sneezed. "Hay fever?" The guard responded, "Yeah." Before another word could be said, the two brothers lifted him through the hole in the roof. "Wait wait. Guards!"

The three men started running from the castle. "All the things we've seen and done. And it's only 9 in the morning!" They are being chased by palace guards but have quite the lead. They come up to a huge rock. Dean turns towards the brothers. "Give me a boost and I'll help you up." Crowley looks at Lucifer then back at Dean. "Give us the crown first." Dean fakes hurt. "You really don't trust me? After all th- yeah it's probably a good idea." He hands over the satchel containing the crown. They hoist him up and Lucifer remarks, "Now help us up pretty boy." Dean smirks mischievously. "Sorry boys, my hands are full." He shows them the satchel mans Crowley screams, "WINCHESTER!"   
•••••••••••

"This is it Pascal! I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her." Castiel says. He hears from the ground below the tower, "Castiel! Let down your hair!" He lets down all the golden blond hair and starts to pull up his mother. Finally she reaches the top. "Dear that looks absolutely exhausting."

Castiel huffs. "Oh it's nothing."  
Naomi pats his head. "Then I don't know why it takes so long." He gives her a disappointed look and she immediately says, "I'm only teasing dear." Castiel perks back up. "So Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day." He's interrupted by Naomi saying, "Castiel, come here." She pulls him to the mirror and says, "I see a strong, independent, wonderful young person. Oh look you're here too!" She laughs then looks to Castiel. "I'm teasing love. Stop taking everything so seriously." Castiel tries again. "Okay. So tomorrow is a big day an-" Naomi interrupts again. "Castiel dear, mother is feeling a bit run down. Would you sing for me? Then we'll talk." Castiel nods enthusiastically. "Of course Mother!"

He pulls a chair over and sits her in it. He then grabs his stool and sits down, handing her a brush. He sings the familiar time as quick as he possibly can and Naomi huffs angrily. "Castiel!" He gets up and grabs her arm. "So like I was saying earlier, tomorrow is a pretty big day but you didn't respond so I'm just gonna tell you. It's my birthday!" Naomi smiles. "No no no. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year." Castiel gets frustrated. "Well that's the thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing. I'm turning eighteen and what I want to ask, what I've really been wanting, wellactuallywhativebeenwantingforafewbirthdays-" Naomi stops his mumbling. "Castiel stop with the mumbling. You know how much I hate it, it's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much." She gets up and walks away. Castiel frowns and Pascal encourages him to speak from his hidden place. "Agh I wanna see the floating lights."

She stops and looks at him. "You what?" Castiel shows her the painting he had been working on. One of him watching the floating lights. "Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating light." Naomi sighs. "Oh you mean the stars."  
Castiel nods his head. "That's the thing, I charted stars and they are always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday and only on my birthday. I can't help but feel that they're meant for me. I need to see them and not just from my window. I have to know what they are." 

"You want to go outside? That's crazy. What about all those scary things waiting to hurt you? Hmm? Like thugs, poison ivy, cannibals, the plague, and large bugs? Oh Castiel, you are much too naive for the outside world." Castiel hugs her and she puts her arms around him. "I'm sorry Mother." She pulls away. "Castiel." "Yes?" Her stare on him is fierce. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. Ever." He nods with tears in his eyes. "Yes Mother." 

"How about I make Hazelnut soup for dinner? I just need to gather some ingredients." Castiel nods and helps her out of the tower. "I'll see you in a bit my flower!" She waves to Castiel as she walks away. He mumbles, "I'll be here."

••••••••

Meanwhile, Dean is running from the palace guards. A horse, Maximus, is definitely gaining distance. He runs towards a vine and grabs it. He swings himself out and kicks off the horses rider. He sits where the rider sat a few seconds ago. The horse stops and turns towards him. "Come on flea bag, forward." Maximus tries to get the satchel and it falls onto a branch. The branch extends out from a small cliff. The two race for it and finally Dean grabs it and moments later, the branch snaps, sending both Dean and the horse down. 

He runs from the horse until he is out of breath. He leans against what he thinks is solid rock but turns out to be vine. The whinnying of the horse in the distance leads him to go through. He sees a tall tower standing on the other side of this rocky enclosure. He climbs the tower and hurls himself inside the window. "Alone at last." Just as he says it, the world goes black.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey kiddos! I've practically abandoned all writing up until now so hello again! I plan on resuming my stories as soon as I can. I started another Fic so that one is top priority and will be updated once a week. Because school has slowed down and Speech and Debate ended, I will be writing a whole lot more. This being said, I will make an effort to update this one 1-3 times per month depending on how much time I have and how fast my creative juices flow (jk this takes no effort to write it's literally just me watching clips and rewriting ha)


End file.
